Can't Live Without My Girl
by officialwwefan
Summary: Based on the song Baby Don't Cut by BMike. Really Sad! May trigger- Sceens of cutting and depression. BULLIED. SELF-CONSIOUS. AFRAID. This is Alicia, a teenage girl in love and struggling with life, in the end it just becomes to much for the girl.


**A/N: I chose Alicia because I know she was bullied in school. I chose John to be her boyfriend because he was the first person who came into my head. I've never write a story like this but I had to, the song is just so beautiful & amazing. Lyrics will be in italics and story will be normal. [I wont be writing any story for the chorus]**

_She's only 17 her whole life's ahead of her_

_She hates school because the people there discredit her_

_Her boyfriend tries to tell her that's not how it seems_

_But everyday she just get's lowered with her self-esteem_

_He let's her know that every night will have a brighter day_

_She even tried to overdose and take her life away_

_She's feeling hopeless there just sittin' down beside her bed_

_And then he takes her hand and places it beside her head_

_He tries to hold her but with every touch she resists_

_Then he sees the scars that are buried deep inside her wrists_

_She's feeling numb and he tries to beg and plead and ask her why_

_She says this is the way she has control over the pain she has inside_

_He's askin' "how long was it since you felt this way because you got me standing here feeling so damn helpless"_

_She says "it's been a while I guess I needed better luck"_

_And then he screams at her "BABY NEVER CUT"_

_-Alicia's POV-_

Me and my boyfriend John are sat on my bedroom. John tries to hug me but im not in the mood nor am I in a good mood. School had put me in a bad mood, people there aren't the nicest people.. Let's say that. "John.. No" I say pulling away from her. As I do my jumper sleeve goes up and my cuts get exposed. I cut sometimes.. It relieves me of my pain. John grabbed my arm. I had never told him I cut because I was always scared of his reaction and thought he would leave me. "How long have you been doing this?" John was almost in tears and so am I "A while.." John sighs, we'd been together for over a year and he didn't know about this.. John screams at me "BABY NEVER CUT".

[Chorus]

_Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,_

_Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._

_So baby don't cut, baby don't cut._

_You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut._

_I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,_

_You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend._

_But baby don't cut, baby don't cut._

_You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut._

_The next day at school he's feeling better than the day before._

_Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor._

_But all that seemed to end she dropped her books as she went into class._

_And every student in he room just seemed to point and laugh._

_She couldn't take it anymore she sent her boy a text._

_It said "I love you with my body, soul and heart to death."_

_He thought nothing typed I love you then he sent it._

_By death he didn't know that she had literally just meant it_

_She ducked the next class ran straight into the bathroom._

_Thought to her self she wouldn't break her promise that soon._

_1 cut... 2 cuts... 3 cuts... 4_

_The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor._

_-Alicia's POV-_

I'm feeling better today. Me and John had talked nearly all night last night and he's made me feel 100x better. I was just happy today. Gosh that feels weird to say! I had English next.. English is my favorite lesson, mostly because the mean people aren't in there. As I walk in I trip over and fall straight on my face, drooping my books and every single person in the room hurt out laughing. I feel so embarrassed. With everyone still laughing I strand up and run out of the room and head for the Girls bathroom. Now is when I figure out I can't carry on. I text John and say "I love you with my body, heart and soul to death". Almost straight after he replies "I love you too" and I rut out of the bathroom and run home and turn the water on for a bath. I promised John last night I wold never go near the blade again and I never planned to break the promise but I no choice.. I cut, and cut and cut until the blade wasn't working. I got in the bath and..

_Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated._

_Followed it and ran down to her house he never waited._

_The front door was open, he heard the water running._

_He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning._

[Chorus]

_He put her arm around his shoulder_

_He's trynna lean her back up_

_Yelling out her name as he lays her beside the bathtub._

_He feels his whole world just got hit from an avalanche._

_Screaming out so heavily, somebody call an ambulance._

_Felling mad angry like somebody led her on to this._

_Her eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of consciousness._

_Thinking to himself why the hell didn't she just stop at will._

_-__John's POV-_

I dunno. I just have a bad feeling in my stomach. I hated it. It was lunch now and I was sat with my group of friends.. Randy Orton, JoJo Offerman, Kofi Kingston, Eva Marie, and Mike Mizanin. They were all talking about the party Ted's this weekend, it was apparently going to be the hottest party of the year. I wasnt thinking about the party or anything like that, I was thinking about Alicia. "John.. Hello?" Eva said waving her hand in front of me, I was in deep thought. I felt like I needed to go to Alicia's house. I don't know why but I just needed too and that's what im going to do "Yeah- What?" I said snapping out of it "It's like your not even here... What's wrong?" "Sorry guys.. I need to go. I feel like something's happened to Alicia!" I said standing up "John.. Alicia went home because she was upset. She is probably sleeping. Just give the girl some space" JoJo said John ignored her and left school for Alicia's house.

I get to Alicia's house and her door was open and that's when I knew something was up. I walk into the house and hear water running, thinking she was just having a bath. I get up to the room and knock "Alicia sweetheart.. It's John, can I come in?" with no response I walk in and **nothing **could have prepared me for the sight I see. I see my girlfriend, my girl, lying there in a pool of blood. "ALICIA" I scream pulling her out, she is conscious.. But only just. I get her onto the floor and pull her into a hug and dial 911 "Your going to be ok baby, I promise!" Alicia is awake but cannot open her eyes and says "I'm sorry John.. I didn't mean to break the promise this soon" she said trying to add a little of humor, John sighs and brings her into the tiggest hug and says "Your going to be okay... I love you" they can hear the sirens "I love you too.. John I don't want to die!" John starts crying even more and then Alicia goes silent..

_The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital._

_Paramedics rush her in, the doctor calls emergency._

_She's lost a lot of blood the place looking like a murder scene._

_An hour later, the doc walks in with a sour face._

_And says excuse me for the words that I'm about to say._

_"I'm sorry for your loss," the boy just starts collapsing._

_His own world, his own girl just took a crashing._

_Saying to himself that it's his fault and that he let it up._

_But baby...I thought you promised you would never cut._

_[Chorus]_

_-Nobody's POV-_

They rush Alicia in to emergency. She has lost **a lot **of blood. I was made to wait in the waiting area. An hour later the doctor walks in with a sad face, then I knew something was up "So.. Can I go see her?" I ask "I'm sorry for your loss. She had lost to much blood. We couldn't save her" I collapse into my seat. My world, my girl.. My everything was gone.. I start to cry. I can't live without Alicia.

[**That took me like 3 days to write. Excuse me whilst I go and cry. Please review! Even the littlest ones make my day!]**


End file.
